


V3 Misfits

by mleak107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: The 79th class is known mostly for their antics, other class always says that they're boisterous, troubling, and sometimes even disastrous. But that's just what the out side world sees in them as, get to know the better side of them as they live their days at Hope's Peak Academy.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma & Yonaga Angie, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saionji Hiyoko & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saionji Hiyoko, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Camping With Nonstrangers, Who're Pretty Strange

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be adding tags as the story goes, I don't really know how long or how far I plan to go with this story but I'll try to write as much as I can for this one.

"Is this.. is this how we all die?!" Kaito cried.

"No! It can't! It just can't end like this! I haven't even gotten married yet!" Kokichi said sobbing into his scarf.

"I'm going to die with a bunch of idiots!" Hiyoko cried aloud. 

"Dammit! Where the hell are the teachers?!" Fuyuhiko shouted. 

"Guys just relax, if we pray to Atua then maybe we'll be okay."

"Eeh! S-someone just grabbed my butt!" Himiko yelled out.

"Heh, sorry my hand must've slipped.."

Suddenly there was a loud boom that came from one of the cabins across from theirs. 

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!!" Kaito swore out loud as he tightened his grip on Maki, tears running down his face.

"Are we really going to die?!" Shuichi thought to himself. 

You may be wondering, "what the hell is going on?" Well it all started on a regular Hope's Peak morning...

Most of the students were working on the idea of where their next class trip should be, while others made plans on when they should go. Everyone was working on something productive, except for the three stooges, Kaito, Kokichi and Shuichi along with Keebo and Rantaro. 

Instead of being useful, they were arguing about something that happened last Friday. 

"It was totally Kokichi's fault!" Rantaro said, pointing at Kokichi. 

"What? Nuh-uh! It was the stupid robots fault! He was the one who was supposed to be watching our stuff, remember!"

"Are you seriously trying to blame this one me Kokichi?! If I remember correctly, Shuichi gave you and Kaito the directives to watch over our stuff!"

"W-wait a minute! Don't try putting me in it! Shuichi didn't give me a role to do!"

"Either way, it's because of you guys our wallets were stolen!" Shuichi shouted at them all. 

As they continued arguing, they were unaware of the angry looks they've been receiving from their fellow classmates. 

"Would you idiots just shut up already!" Maki said, glaring at them.

"It would be a total help if you guys just shut up for a moment and come help us!" Kaede said pouting at the boys.

"Nyeh, my head hurts now because of you guys arguing so much.." 

"See! Look! You made Himiko's head hurt, you degenerates!"

They stopped arguing just to listen to what they had to say.

"If you wouldn't mind explaining, why are you guys arguing?" Kirumi came up to them asking. 

The boys were silent for a moment until they started talking over each other trying to tell their sides of the story. 

"SILENCE!" Keade shouted clearly pissed off now.

"S-sorry Kaede.." Shuichi held his head down.

"Now Rantaro, please tell me what happened."

"Last Friday Kaito had suggested that we should go camping together since it's something we haven't done together yet, everyone was on board so the plan was to get packed and ready and we'd all catch a bus to the campsite that he suggested to us.

The thing is the campsite was for anyone to camp at, so that meant we'd be sleeping with a lot of strangers around. But of course none of us but Kaito knew that until we had already gotten there. We met a few of the strangers who seemed really friendly and we were starting to think, "hey, maybe this camping trip won't be so bad after all." 

When me and Shuichi went to go get us a portable grill to cook the food, Shuichi told Kokichi and Keebo to watch our stuff. But when we came back, our stuff was gone! And none of the other boys to be found! Even the "oh so friendly" strangers we've been camping with had left and there tents were gone!"

Everyone just stared at them in silence. 

".. so what you're saying.. is that you went camping.. with strangers.. and you didn't think your stuff wasn't going to get stolen?" Ryoma asked them obviously, judging them with every word that came out of his mouth. 

"We had thought of that! That's why We gave Kokichi and Keebo-"

"That's not the point you idiot! You went camping with strangers! They could've killed you guys in your sleep!" Maki yelled. 

"All this drama and for what? We still haven't come up with an idea on where to go." Tsumugi looked disappointed. 

"Atua says we should all go camping!" Angie said, jumping up in excitement.

"Camping?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not? We don't have to be like these idiots, we can go to a private campsite." Tenko said in agreeing with Angie. 

"I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea.. mm okay! Camping it is then! I'll go talk to the teacher and see what he has to say about it." As Kaede said that she got up and left the room.

The room fell silent yet again..

"Now what should we do about our stolen stuff?" Keebo asked, receiving glares from the boys. 

The day of the trip..

The trip was already planned a month ahead and today was finally the day everyone has been waiting for. Rantaro, Himiko, Kaede, Tsumugi and Tenko waited at the bus stop sitting down on a nearby bench waiting for others to show up, it didn't take long for more to show up.

Maki, along with Kokichi, Shuichi, and Kaito came up to the bus stop greeting everyone. 

"Oh good! I was hoping we weren't the first ones to arrive, it'd be pretty boring." Kokichi said, walking over towards the bench. 

"Nyeh? Only four of you guys are here? Where's everyone else?" 

"I'm sure they're on their way, we just have to be patient." Kaede told her.

"Well in the meantime..," Kokichi said, stretching his arms out, "you wanna go behind the bushes and scare people that walk by with me Himiko?"

"Why would I want to do that?" 

"Because, it's fun, and it's better than just sitting around here doing nothing."

"No way in hell I'm letting you go behind some bushes by yourself with Himiko! Who knows what you plan to do to her!" Tenko said, pointing directly towards Kokichi. 

"Wow Tenko, you're so dirty minded." He said covering his mouth with his hand. "Just what type of lewd stuff do you imagine people doing?"

"I bet she's really into some fucked up kinky shit! She seems like that type of girl!" Someone randomly shouted out from down the road, they all turned the same direction to see Miu walking alongside Keebo and Ryoma.

"I see you guys made it already," Keebo said waving at everyone, "so I'm guessing we're just waiting on Kirumi, Angie, Gonta, and Kiyo?"

"Can't we just leave them?" Kokichi asked

"I told you guys already! We can't leave until everyone has arrived!" Kaede scolded him. 

"Awe come on! The seventy seventh class will be able to pick out the best camping spots before us!" Kokichi whined. 

"It doesn't matter! What if you were running a little late? You'd be pissed if we all decided to leave without you."

"Are you seriously trying to put me in other people's positions? Ew." Kokichi said, looking at her in disgust. 

"Ew?"

"That's kinda disgusting Kaede." Ryoma agreed.

"It's definitely disgusting." Rantaro said, nodding. 

"Whatever! Just be patient like Kaede said!" Tenko shouted. 

"Fine.."

Twenty minutes had passed and they all finally arrived, with Angie first, then Kirumi, then Korekiyo and Gonta being the last to arrive. 

"Finallllly! You guys took forever! Let me guess, Gonta got lost on the way here? Oh you poor stupid soul."

"Hey stop being rude to Gonta!" Keebo tried to defend him.

"No, Kokichi right. Gonta did get lost, but Angie and Kirumi help me."

"Well I'm just glad you all made it safely. Now let me just call and let our Homeroom teacher know everyone is here so they can bring the bus." Kaede pulled out her cell and proceeded to call.

After her phone call she informed everyone about what will be going down.

"Okay everyone so the bus will be here in around sixty seven to seventy minutes."

Kokichi gave Kaede a threatening stare "Did you just.. say sixty seven to seventy minutes?"

"Um yeah? What's the matter?"

"I'm going to kill this fucking bitch.." as he said the he lunged at her.

"Kokichi No!" Shuichi yelled out to him.

After Kokichi's failed attempt in murdering Kaede, Rantaro and Kaito helped pull Kokichi off of her while Shuichi and Tenko checked up on Kaede after their fight.. Both were separated from each other after that incident. 

When the bus finally arrived, the seventy seventh class were already in seats along with Ms. Chisika and their home room teacher.

Thankfully the bus ride wasn't long but it sure was Chaotic, Kokichi made a new pranking buddy who was Hiyoko and she just so happened to share the same interests as him, which was watching the world burn in flames. Rantaro ended up sitting in between chairs with Tenko and Mikan, both who gave him a hard time.

Kaito and Shuichi started to question themselves on whether they were just creeped out or afraid every time they came near Nagito. Surprisingly Fuyuhiko and Ryoma have gotten along very well, Peko is now envious of a midget. 

Teruteru has already found himself a new victim to harass which was sadly Himiko, unfortunately for her, Teruteru doesn't have a specific type. 

When arriving at the campsite, Kokichi and Kaito rushed out of the bus to be the first ones to pick a cabin. Everyone soon flooded out of the bus.

**Kaede's Personal Diary

I was still in pain after my fight with Kokichi, but walking onto the campsite I've gotten a weird sense of de'ja vu. On the bus I've gotten along well with some of the students in the other class, and to be honest, I think Mahiru and Byakuya are the best out of all of them. They totally take the assertive approach when needed.

Our homeroom teacher showed us the slip on where we will be bunking together. 

Unfortunately I'm not sharing a cabin with Shuichi but at least I have Mahiru and Tenko.

'What about me and Gonta?' -Rantaro was here

Yeah, I'm totally glad I have Mahiru and Tenko with me.

'Seriously?' -Rantaro 

**Kokichi's personal thoughts 

Before, I used to think that the seventy seventh class was just full of a bunch of weirdos, but now, I've come to acknowledge that they're a bunch of weirdos with the exception of Hiyoko being the only pretty decent person. 

After unpacking our stuff I asked Himiko and Hiyoko if they wanted to throw rocks at Kaito but Himiko said she was exhausted and wanted to take a nap, shame really, she's gonna miss out on hearing Kaito's screams. 

Okay so me and Hiyoko got I'm trouble with our teachers, so now we have to stay in the cabin for half an hour. One good thing I can say about this is that Himiko's face is pretty adorable when she's sleeping, it's even more adorable with sharpie scribbled all over it. Hiyoko made sure to take pictures for potential blackmail in the later future, what pure evil genius!

**   
I saw Rantaro and Tenko holding hands, I'm not going to assume anything but if Tenko is smiling and holding a boy's hand, then I must be high.

**Earlier

Rantaro sat at the lake dipping his legs into the water, he needed some time to himself after being flipped over by Tenko by accident. And to what a surprise Tenko came by to sit with him. 

"Um, Degenerate."

"Could you call me by my name please?"

"Oh sorry, Rantaro, can I sit?" Rantaro moved over patting next to him. 

"So how are you doing so far?" Tenko asked him.

"I'm fine, my back still stings but I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I just freaked when your hand brushed mines."

"Yeah I kinda brought that on myself.."

"So I've decided that I'm going to take Himiko and Kaede's advice and give some of the boys a chance, just some. So I came to you sense you're a reasonable guy."

"Thanks."

"So.."

"So."

"Uh.. um.."

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine, I just wanted to.."

"Wanted what?"

"This is hard asking this from a male.."

"It's not something harmful is it?"

"Of course not! I just want to hold your hand."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I'm just a little surprised that's all."

"So can I hold it? Just for two minutes, and I'm going to be the one to hold yours okay?"

"Sounds fine with me." He held his hand out.

She hesitated at first to hold his hand.

"Try not to force yourself, especially if you're not comfortable with it."

"Yeah I won't," she took a hold of his hand, her face scrunched up at first but then she soon relaxed, she seemed to enjoy the warmth of his hand. Even though it was a males hand, it was somewhat comforting. She looked up to see him smiling at her and she unconsciously smiled back.

It was going to be a very long process but before Tenko knew it, she was already calling a boy by their name, holding their hand and genuinely smiling at them. 

** Himiko's Magic Spells Book (it's just a regular diary)

I've woken up not too long ago to witness Tenko and Rantaro holding hands, that's pretty lewd for them to be doing. My mom told me only married couples hold hands. 

I kind of wish Tenko was sleeping in the same cabin as me, she'd protect me from the dangers in the woods, I've seen horror movies. I'm also currently walking through the woods with Teruteru, he told me that he has a real magic stick that he would show me and let me touch later on. I'm excited to see it but he's giving me these weird looks, so I'm starting to regret going on a nature walk with him. 

.  
.  
.  
Kiyo just told me, IT IS NOT A MAGIC STICK!

**  
Kaito has been hyping Shuichi up so he can confess to Kaede, and coincidentally, Kaede has been trying to encourage Maki to tell Kaito how she feels. 

Shuichi wrote a love note for Kaede in hopes of sneaking it onto her bed, but completely failed when he realized that she never had gotten it, but instead Akane had received the love letter. Now Akane is swooned over him and won't stop clinging to him. 

** Hiyoko's Journal 

Everyone was taking a nature walk so Kokichi came up with the idea to prank everyone usually Himiko is his pranking partner but recently she hasn't been pulling any pranks with him, Oh well. I told him I'd help but little did he know I actually plan to dump water over his head, I can't wait to see the look on his face!

**  
So the pranks were a total success! We've gotten everyone! And Kokichi's reaction was the best of all, the look on his face! He totally didn't see it coming! But he started laughing after he realized that I pranked him and told me I'm like super awesome. Hearing that made my heart race. When I'm around Kokichi he makes me feel weird. But it's a good weird.

'Awee! Are you getting a little crush on Kokichi?' -Mikan

Shut up you stupid ugly pig barf!

**  
After everyone had gotten wet, they had to head back to the cabins and change in the showers, of course Gonta ended up getting lost and the teachers had to go out and find him. 

When they found him and came back in time for dinner Gonta was sad that he got lost yet again, so Nekomaru tried cheering him. To everyone's surprise, his motivational speech was very effective and not just on Gonta but everyone else as well. 

After they ate dinner everyone headed to their cabins to turn in for the night. 

**Shuichi's S.O.S Note

All day Akane has been following me around and holding on to me. We're currently on a nature walk and I'm hoping I can somehow ditch her and find Kaede.

Kokichi and Hiyoko just finished pranking us by throwing water balloons at us, at least they gave me a chance to be separated by Akane. 

we're all eating dinner, she's trying to spoon feed me my food! I can feel Kaede eyes staring into my soul, I can feel it! 

If someone finds this note, Please! Help me!

'I found your note, sorry, can't help you. Lol' -Rantaro 

'Your love letter must've been something else Shuichi, especially if it's got Akane all over you like that. My sidekick is a real sly charmer.' -Kaito 

Screw you guys..

**  
The next day was a new day, the first ones to be up were Peko, Hajime, Kirumi, Shuichi, Chiaki, Kaede, Nagito, Korekiyo, Keebo and Miu. They decided to hang out at the campsite center as Kirumi offered to make them breakfast. 

Everyone was still kind of sleepy and you could easily hear it in their voices. Who came walking into the campsite center was Hiyoko, Himiko, Kokichi and Mikan Kokichi looking well energized while everyone was still a bit drowsy, Himiko being the most exhausted.

"Good morning guys, slept well?" Kirumi asked them. 

Everyone responded with grunts, except for Kokichi. 

"I slept like a baby Kirumom! How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, you guys can come sit down around the table. I'll make some more food for you guys."

"You guys have someone who makes you meals?" Hiyoko asked. "All we have is some useless ass chef whose a huge fucking pervert! Kirumi can you be my new mother?"

"Sorry Hiyoko but Kirumi is already my mom and I'm an only child." Kokichi said to her smirking. 

"Nyeh? Kirumi is everyone's mom!"

"No I am not." Himiko frowned at Kirumi. 

"Oh by the way, Himiko, you feeling okay? You haven't been helping me with any pranks lately."

"Nyeh.. I'm exhausted. I felt like someone was staring at me through the window last night, so I could barely sleep at all." She said resting her head on her arm, Kokichi scooted over and was in her face, poking her cheek. 

"Awe is Himiko just being paranoid? If it makes you feel better I'll sleep in your bed with you and hold you in your sleep."

"I actually wouldn't mind that.." she said with a serious expression. 

"Uh, anyway, you up for some hardcore pranking today? we've got Hiyoko helping out too, she's a natural at it!"

"Hmm maybe I'll help.."

"You better! I've been anticipating for you to help me prank these sorry losers and not once have you helped. It's just been me and Hiyoko."

"Yep! And this nerd looks so hilarious when he's being caught in a prank." Hiyoko said, grabbing his arm. Himiko's face scrunched up a little at that action of hers. 

Not even realizing it, she started hugging his other arm, "yeah? Well you should see him when he's flustered, Kokichi's blushing face is the best!" 

"I know, I've seen it quite a few times." Hiyoko said, smirking at her as she hugged his arm tighter, pulling him towards her.

Himiko pouted as she glared at Hiyoko. 

"Uh.. can you guys let go? I can't eat like this."

"Sorry.."

"Sorry.."

**  
It was another day at the campsites, people from both class talking and interacting with each other. Mahiru went around to take pictures to save the happy moments of this trip.

The teachers had some plans and activities for everyone to do today so that'd be a great time to take some pictures. Who knows? Maybe she'd be able to snap some embarrassing photos. 

The first activity was a treasure hunt, 30 items hidden all over the campsite, the team to have found the most items wins.

These are the team ups:  
Group 1  
• Tsumugi   
• Ryoma   
• Peko  
• Byakuya   
• Miu  
• Nekomaru   
• Akane   
• Teruteru 

Group 2  
• Rantaro   
• Chiaki   
• Kokichi  
• Nagito   
• Tenko  
• Mahiru   
• Hiyoko  
• Maki

Group 3  
• Keebo   
• Kirumi  
• Fuyuhiko   
• Korekiyo  
• Kaito   
• Kaede   
• Sonia   
• Gundham 

Group 4  
• Angie   
• Hajime  
• Mikan  
• Gonta  
• Himiko  
• Ibuki   
• Shuichi   
• Kazuichi

**Kokichi's personal thoughts 

So I'm teamed up with Rantaro, Hiyoko, Maki, Nagito, Chiaki, Mahiru, and Tenko. I guess my team isn't that bad, but mostly everyone is an asshole to me. If we had Shuichi on our team we'd win for sure, I guess Chiaki will have to do.

We headed to the lake to start looking for our first item. While those idiots were looking, me and Hiyoko were planning our trap for the other teams. Water was too easy, so now we've upgraded to glue. I'm sure we'll get in trouble again but it's totally going to be worth it in the end.

This is the plan:  
1\. Me and Hiyoko make an excuse and leave the group.  
2\. Then when we've left the group, we'll go to the boys side of the cabin and grab some supplies for the traps.  
3\. After that we'll split up and set traps in several locations.   
4\. Finally we'll regroup with the others and pretend as if nothing happened. 

Sounds like a perfect plan to me.

'I end up covered in glue and you're dead.' -Maki

Geez you're no fun Maki.. no wonder why Kaito hasn't made a move on you yet.

'Forget it, I'll kill you now.'

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**  
Hello everyone! It's me Angie Yonaga! Have you been praying to Atua lately?

..

No?

Then P̸̤̦͖̒͛̐̇̅ ̵͇̟̗͐͠E̸̪͕̹̣̤̾̽̑͘ ̷͇͓̬͙͗͐͒̅̾R̸̨̻̰̮̮͆̂̑͆ ̴̗̖̏̔I̶̝͙͗́̽̚ ̵̤̹̒̈́́S̷̭̺̞̹̓ ̷̗͈̀H̸̩͎̙̣͚̃̚ ̶̠̤̰̻̌͝ . . .

.  
. 

'Angie.. wtf?' -Ryoma 

** Team 3

"I'm not really sure where these items are but it just looks like random things listed down," Kaito said looking at the list. 

"Find Oolong Tea, Non-Alcoholic Drink of Immortality, Ketchup.. a Striped Necktie, Bondage Boots, Workout Clothes, .. what is this? A shopping list?" Keebo said, sounding frustrated. 

"This shit is stupid, I have better things to do than to just stand here and look for miscellaneous stuff." Fuyuhiko said, walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" Kaede called out to him.

"None of your fucking business!"

"Just let him be Kaede, we need to focus on the treasure hunt." Kaito told her.

"We should try looking near the trail, I'm sure we'll find plenty of items." Keebo suggested. 

"You're pretty clever for a robot Keebo!" Soina said, praising him.

"Agreed, even though your entire existence is unnatural to me." Gundham agreed with Sonia. 

"Are you guys complimenting me or being robophobic towards me?" Keebo questioned them both.

"We should try getting there before the other teams do." Kirumi said getting their focus back on track.

** Team 1

"Hey! Where are you guys all going?" Nekomaru asked his fellow teammates 

"Does it fucking matter where I'm going? This shitty treasure hunt is a pain up my ass! I'm going back to the cabin!" Miu spatted as she started walking off.

"Not trying to be that guy but.. I'll be that guy. Cya." Ryoma said, giving his farewells. 

"I find all of this useless, so I'll be taking my leave," Byakuya said leaving as well.

"There's a chance my young master decided to ditch his group and return to his cabin, I'll go and check on him." Said Peko.

All that was left was Tsumugi, Nekomaru, Akane, and Teruteru. 

"Well I'm sure you nice young ladies won't mind searching-"

"Oh I just remembered! Chiaki wanted me to help put her in a cosplay with one of her favorite characters!" 

"Yeah and Me and coach Nekomaru has to train, right?" 

"Uh yeah! Let's get to it."

.

.

Now all that remained was Teruteru..

** Team 4

"Guys, Atua will guide us all and help us find the items!" 

"I don't think it works like that." Said Hajime. 

"W-we should try l-looking near the c-c-cabins." Mikan suggested. 

"How are we supposed to find any of these items? They're just a bunch of random ass junk! And miss Sonia.. oh Miss Sonia.. She was all alone with that guy. I'd do anything to take his place!" Kazuichi complained

"Nyeh, you have issues.." 

"We should all start looking, make sure to keep a sharp eye out on the way to the cabins." Shuichi said to them.

"Oh! Ibuki's eyes are sharp! Even sharper than knives!"

"Oh, is this a item?" Gonta said lifting up a beret.

Shuichi looked down on the list to check, "yes Gonta, you've found our first item!"

"Good job Gonta!" Angie praised him, "Now all we need to do is find twenty nine more items and we win!"

** Team 2

They were all on their way to the lake when Chiaki suddenly stopped walking, "Has anyone seen Hiyoko and Kokichi?" 

"Didn't Kokichi say he needed to get something?" Asked Rantaro. 

"Yeah, but what about Hiyoko?"

"She told me she needed to use the bathroom, I offered to walk with her but she said no." Said Mahiru.

"We should get back to focusing on looking for these items, if you guys are concerned about those then one of you should go and check on them while the rest of us continue heading to the lake." Maki told them.

"I'll go." Tenko offered.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't go by yourself." Rantaro said to her. 

"I'll come with you Tenko, there might be a chance Hiyoko needs help with her yukata anyway." As Mahiru said that she grabbed Tenko's hand, "come let's go."


	2. Something's Lurking Within The Woods

Walking through the woods with Mahiru, hand in hand, she couldn't help but notice. 

_"Mahiru's hand feels so different from Rantaro's.."_ she thought as she started to feel a little embarrassed about holding another person's hand. 

"Tenko are you okay?" Mahiru asked her.

"I-I'M OKAY!" She yelled, Mahiru looked at her crossed but didn't say anything. 

"I was thinking, maybe after the treasure hunt, do you want to help me take some pictures?" 

"Oh yeah I forgot you're the Ultimate Photographer. But why invite me?"

"Because, you seem like someone I could easily get along with. And besides, I'm pretty sure the person I initially asked to help is going to be busy later on. So you were the next best option for me."

"Of course I'll help!" Tenko said smiling. 

"Great! Make sure you take a lot of good pictures!"

Getting closer to the cabin they noticed the door was opened. 

"Did Kokichi leave the door open?" Mahiru asked.

"Typical male, it's rude to leave the door open. Anyone could just waltz right in here and steal something!" 

"I wonder if he's still in here?.." Mahiru said as she turned on the light switch. "Ew it's such a mess in here. Why is there underwear everywhere on the floor?"

"Is that Himiko's underwear?! Why does Kokichi have her underwear?!!" As Tenko said that she went to go and retrieve it, but as soon as she did. All you could hear was the sound of two buckets landing on the floor.

Before she knew it, Tenko was covered in glue. Looking up at where the buckets were originally placed, both Kokichi and Hiyoko sat at the top bunch snickering at her.

"Good luck get that out your hair!" Hiyoko said, sticking her tongue.

"Using Himiko's underwear as bait was a smart idea!" Kokichi said as he jumped down from the top bunk.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask. How did you get your hands on her underwear?.."

"Don't ask me weird questions. Let's just hurry up and finish setting off all of the traps, kay." As Kokichi said that he quickly ran out the cabin with Hiyoko. 

"Oh my god, Tenko!" Mahiru quickly ran over to her to help her. "I can't believe they did this to you!"

Tenko began grumbling, "those degenerate brats!"

"Here, let me help you get cleaned off.."

**  
"Miss Sonia!!"

"Miss Sonia! Scream if you can hear me!"

"MISS SOooONIIiiIAaaa!!"

"KAZUICHI SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hajime yelled out. 

"Why are you calling out for Sonia anyway?" Asked Shuichi. 

"Miss Sonia is probably somewhere out in the woods all alone with Gundham, who knows what horrible thing he may be doing to her right now!"

**  
"Careful when you take a step, you'll plummet down."

"Oh my, thank you Gundham. You really saved me." Sonia said, smiling at him warmly.

"Ooh um, heh.. I-it was nothing.." he said blushing under his scarf.

**  
"I think you're being dramatic, why would they be alone anyway? It's supposed to be a team effort." Hajime told him.

"Kazuichi is like an old love sick puppy, filled with anxiety! All the way to the brim!" Ibuki said as she pointed at his head. "And he's shaking like an old dog too!"

"I-I'm not shaking!"

"Is too!" Angie joined in.

"Is not! You girls don't know what you're talking about!"

"I-isn't that Teruteru?" Mikan asked as she pointed out towards the bushes. Pass the bushes you could easily see Teruteru walking down the trail by himself. 

"Yeah that's Teruteru, but what is he doing by himself?"

"Nyeh, who cares?"

"Ah Good point."

"Well we're almost at the cabins guys!" Shuichi said, walking ahead of everyone. 

"Hey look! it's Kokichi and Hiyoko!" Angie shouted running over towards their directions. But before they knew it, they were splattered with leaves and glue.

"Oh no!" Hajime and Himiko yelled out.

"A-are you guy o-o-okay?!" Mikan screamed, rushing over towards the two. 

"Nyahaha! Shuichi and I are fine, a mysterious, sticky, white substance ejected out on us!" 

"Please, don't describe it like that Angie.." Shuichi begged.

"You guys will be fine, right?" Kaizuichi asked.

"Yeah, luckily we're already near the cabins so me and Angie will be heading into the showers."

"T-together?!" 

"Cut it out." Hajime said giving Kaizuichi a worn out expression.

"Nyeh, where did Kokichi and Hiyoko run off to?"

"I thought I saw them head that way." Gonta pointed out the direction that led to the lake.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go look for them." As Himiko said that she ran after them. 

Shuichi called out to her hoping she'd stop running, but she didn't. 

**  
Kokichi and Hiyoko walked up the trail together laughing at their finished work.

"I didn't really expect Shuichi to fall for our trap so easily." Kokichi said snickering. 

"I totally thought that pig barf was going to get covered up with glue for sure.." Hiyoko said, sounding pissed off.

"So when we get back to the others we have to pretend as if nothing happened, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah. You still didn't answer my question from earlier though." Hiyoko said as she pivoted her left foot and stood in front of Kokichi, stopping his movement. 

"Oh? What did you ask me again?" He said, sounding oblivious. 

"How did you get your hands on Himiko's underwear?" Hiyoko gasped as she thought of a realization. "Wait. You two aren't-"

"What's up with you girls having your minds in the gutter? Let's call it a friendly exchange, one embarrassing item for another." He said with an uneasy smile. 

"And what did you exchange for her underwear?" Hiyoko raised a brow at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"M-my.. trusty companion.. the second most evil being in this world, right after me of course! My Evil Teddy Bear!"

"A teddy bear.."

"An Evil teddy bear." There was a long wait of silence..

"Oh I see now, that last part was just a lie."

"Yep, that was a lie."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Not even-"

"No."

"But I just-"

"Drop it."  
.  
.

They kept walking up ahead of the road, Hiyoko had a look of disappointment. They both decided that convo was unnecessary, at this point the mood was pretty awkward.

After a few minutes, they could hear distant running along with a somewhat high pitched voice screaming out. They've noticed it a while ago and proceeded to walk faster but they started to realize who that person might be. 

Running closer and closer was Himiko Yumeno, who looked tired and out of breath. She could've passed out at any point. 

"I've.. I've finally ca.. catched up to you.. guys.." she said huffing and puffing trying to get her words out.

"Did you seriously run all the way up here?"

"Awe I really appreciate the dedication Himiko!" Kokichi said with a smirk on his face.

"You guys.. are already pranking.. w..without.. me?"

"Sorry Himiko, we had to quickly move or we were never going to be able to go through with the plan." Himiko looked down disappointed. 

"H-hey how about this. We still have balloons back in the cabins under my bed. Go grab those and set them up in different locations, but make sure it's set somewhere that someone will definitely walk near." Himiko's eyes lit up at Kokichi's instructions. 

It's not like she was playing a huge part, but getting to help with his pranks again felt great to her. She nodded her head and ran off, leaving Kokichi and Hiyoko to watch her run off into the distance. 

".. I should've asked her about the underwear.."

"No, you shouldn't."

**  
They've been taking a pretty long time don't you think?" Rantaro said as he was resting his feet into the water.

"Like I said, if you're worried then you're free to go and check on them." Maki said, her feet also resting into the water.

"We should just wait for them. It'd be a shame if we went out looking for them and they came back after we had set out for them." Nagito said, he too, was resting his feet in the water.

"We all managed to somehow get sidetracked." Chiaki said, as expected, her feet were as well in the water.

They all let out a relaxing 'aah' as the nice cool water felt amazing on their skin.

"I'm sure Nekomaru would be lecturing us right now if he caught us slacking off during the treasure hunt."

"Guy seems like he can never relax, he seems a bit too active."

**  
"ACKCHOO!"

"Bless you. Coach Nekomaru, are you sick?"

"I don't think so."

**  
"This is starting to become very stressful." Keebo complained.

"Can a robot even be stressed out?" Sonia asked.

"You guys keep asking me questions that sound very robophobic!"

"We've been looking for a while and we've only managed to find three things on the list." Kaede said as she read over the list again. 

"Perhaps, the teams might have found some of the items already." Korekiyo said as he also took a look at the list.

"We just gotta keep looking until we find all the items or the treasure hunt is called for a finish. I'm sure Maki-roll and my side kicks team are trying their hardest to find every item, so we need to do the same!"

Everyone tried to keep up the same enthusiasm as him but failed.

"We shouldn't forget to take occasional breaks." Kirumi reminded everyone. 

"Hey isn't that Teruteru?" Kaede asked pointing in the direction he was in.

"I see nothing but a bug in the wind." Kirumi said I'm disgusted.

"Yes, a bug that should be either squashed or ignored." 

"We should squash it."

(Gonta wouldn't approve.)

**  
After a while, Mahiru was able to help Tenko get the glue completely out of her hair.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Mahiru, that was really nice of you."

"Don't mention it. Let's just hurry up and get to the lake, I'm sure everyone is starting to worry."

"Those two better pray that I don't catch them."

"Don't worry, those two will definitely pay for causing so much trouble during this trip."

.  
.  
When Tenko and Mahiru made it to the lake they found Rantaro, Chiaki, Maki and Nagito resting near the lake. 

"We're back guys." Mahiru said as she walked up by the lake. 

"You guys are back, that's good. Where's Kokichi and Hiyoko?" Rantaro asked as he looked around. 

"Those jerks dumped glue on top of my head! ..thankfully Mahiru was there to help me."

"At least you didn't get hurt." Rantaro said as he lifted his head up, looking at the girls who were upside down from his view. 

Mahiru couldn't help but smile as she took a photo, "just curious, but what exactly are you guys doing?" 

"We ended up getting distracted and started to rest our feet in the water. You guys should try it." Tenko and Mahiru looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before taking off their shoes and socks and seating down with everyone else. 

**  
Himiko had finished setting up every glue bomb and was heading back to the cabins since it started to get dark outside.   
_"I wonder if my team found a lot of the items?"_ She thought to herself. 

She had trouble focusing as she felt someone's eyes on her. Of course she wouldn't admit she was scared because she was a powerful mage, but now was not the time to be thinking about magic. 

As she continued walking along the path she could've swore she saw a trail of blood coming from one of the bushes. Himiko began to pale and she started to panic.

 _"I need to get back to the cabins.. fast!"_ She thought to herself.

The bush started to move and rustle, she could hear someone groaning in pain, it sounded like a woman. She looked a little closer towards the bushes and noticed it was Akane knocked out and covered in her own blood.

Himiko was frozen in fear, she could also hear grunting coming from further behind the bush. It was almost as if someone was carrying something heavy. 

Suddenly a large hand reached out from the bushes, Himiko screamed at the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEHHH! THERE'S A DEAD BODY IN THE WOOOOOODDDS!!!"

"W-wait come back! I need help!" Someone called out to her. But she never turned back. 

**  
It wasn't too long since the teachers decided to call off the treasure hunt. Students started to get lost, others just didn't try. Team 4 was the default winners since they've found the most items, and even though they've won they didn't feel like it.

Everyone was already taking turns getting into the showers, heading into their cabins and waiting for dinner to be finished. 

But not everyone was at the cabins. There were still a few students still out in the woods.

"I'm starting to get a little worried.." Tenko said as she hugged herself. "Himiko still hasn't come back yet. Do you think she got lost?"

"Hmm maybe? We'll just have to pray to Atua that she gets back safely." Angie tried to assure her.

"Or maaybee.. she got caught by a killer in the woods." Kokichi said jokingly, Tenko didn't find him funny any bit.

"Aren't you worried too?!"

"Tenko. Do I look worried?" Kokichi had a straight face as he looked at her. 

"No, but that just further proves that you're a heartless degenerate towards Himiko!"

"She's fine, I just sent her on a little mission for me that's all. Buuut, she is taking a little longer than I thought she would." Kokichi said as he put his chin on his palm and rested his elbow in his other hand. "Then again it's Himiko we're talking about, so it's not surprising that she's taking her sweet ol time."

"I'm going out to look for her!" Tenko said getting ready to march off.

"You shouldn't head out in the woods on your own, it's starting to get dark." Rantaro warned her, but she ignored her warning and continued marching along.

Sighing, Rantaro climbed down the steps and began following after her. 

"Don't worry Rantaro! We'll make sure to save you a spot for dinner. All the way in the back of the cabins!" Kokichi said snickering. 

Rantaro turned around, eyeing him.

**  
Everyone went to their designated cabins and waited, it took longer than it should've for some reason but no one really complained. 

Shuichi thought of the idea to sneak out of his cabin and crash into the one Kokichi and Kaito were staying in. He thought _'why not try and kill some time while we're all waiting for dinner?'_

As he was sneaking out of his cabin and towards their cabin, looking obviously suspicious and ridiculous, Maki quickly caught him and began heavily judging them.

"What exactly are you up to Shuichi?"

"I-It's not what it looks like Maki!" Shuichi said as Maki raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I was just going to visit Kokichi and Kaito's cabin since it's getting pretty boring in ours.

"Well I'll come with you."

"Really? You will?"

"Well yeah.. since _it is_ pretty boring in ours.. but that's the only reason why I'm going." She said pink dusting her cheeks. 

When they walked up to the cabin they could already hear loud noises coming from the cabins. When they opened the door and walked in they saw Kokichi and Kaito rough housing along with Fuyuhiko cursing and sending death threats, Hiyoko cruelly teasing Mikan and Teruteru desperately trying to convince Angie to let him show her his hands on prayer. It was pretty chaotic.

"Uh, hey guys?" Shuichi said in an unsure voice.  
Kokichi and Kaito stopped their fight to look and see that Maki and Shuichi were the ones at the entrance. 

"Sup Shuichi! Hey Maki-roll!"

"Hey Shuichi! Oh, and hello crazy Assassin!"

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We came by to hangout, at least until after dinner."

"Well come join us Shuichi I was just teaching this guy whose boss."

"Who's boss? Well I was teaching this idiot how a Supreme Leader really throws down."

"You fight like a wuss!"

"Shuichi, let's attack him!"

"Come on Maki-roll! Help me out!"

"Not fair! You have a trained assassin on your team! And Shuichi is pretty much just for defense!"

"H-hey!"

"You idiots are seriously fighting in the middle of the floor?"

"Yeah, it's how we rough house."

"I'll have to sit this one out.."

"Awe that's no fun Maki-Roll."

"Yeah Maki-Roll, you're no fun." Kokichi teased. 

"You know what, I've decided I'll join."

"Uh-oh.."

.  
.  
Not even fifteen minutes but in less than seven minutes Maki had each of them pinned to the ground.

"We surrender!" Kokichi pleaded.

"Uh, Maki-roll your.. grip on my arm is um.. Pretty tight."

"Can you at least get Kaito off of me, he's really heavy."

"No I'm not Shuichi!"

The cabin door busted open and Himiko stood at the entrance panting and wheezing. 

Angie was the first to walk up to her "Oh dear, Himiko are you okay? Did something happen?" 

"What took you so long? I only gave you ten bombs to set up." Kokichi said.

"T..t-there's a.. there's a de-dead b-body.. in th.. the woods.." she said as she slid down to her knees."

Maki quickly let go of her lock she had on the boys and quickly walked up to her. "Are you sure you saw a dead body?"

"You sure you didn't just see some dead woodland animal?" Kokichi asked, trying not to take her very seriously. 

"No I'm.. positive.. it was.. it was Akane's body that I found.. she was covered in blood and was hidden behind the bushes!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! There's no way someone took her out without a fight!" Fuyuhiko said getting up.

"I did hear someone yell out help, but I didn't know whose voice it was. They might've taken a beating before they killed her."

"Wait, woah woah woah! You're kidding right? When I said 'she's being chased by a killer' I was just joking!" Kokichi screamed as he sat up.

"Rantaro and Tenko just went out not too long ago to look for you!" Angie said in an oddly happy tone.

"Maybe she just saw something and mistook it for Akane, I mean she does look like a wild animal when she is hungry." 

"B-but s-still, Himiko said she h-heared some call out f-f-for help!"

"Guys!" Shuichi said, "We need to get the teachers. This might be serious." 

"It's too dangerous to go back out there!" Himiko said huddling close to the bunk beds.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do now? Wait for some psycho murder to come into one of the cabins and murder everyone?!" Fuyuhiko swore out loud. 

"Hey look Shuichi and I will go and you guys just stay here."

"Wait, me too?!"

"You're my sidekick! Of course you're coming!"

"Don't be an Idiot."

"We'll all be fine, as long as we all stay in here. Atua will protect us all."

"Y-yeah, maybe we just need to calm down and not go anywhere." Teruteru said nervously. 

"Oh jesus fucking- are we seriously going to ignore the fact that there might be a killer on the loose?!"

Just in that moment, the lights went off and a knock came from the door, then some voices, then the knocking quickly became banging. 

"NYEEEEEEEHH! HE'S HERE!!"

"Everyone get away from the door! Shuichi help me block the doors!" As Kaito said that he grabbed one of the chairs close by and placed it against the door. 

"Quick come over here with us!" 

Everyone was huddled up together in the corner of the room. 

The banging became louder and louder.

"Is this.. is this how we all die?!" Kaito cried.

"No! It can't! It just can't end like this! I haven't even gotten married yet!" Kokichi said sobbing into his scarf.

"I'm going to die with a bunch of idiots!" Hiyoko cried aloud. 

"Dammit! Where the hell are the teachers?!" Fuyuhiko shouted. 

"Guys just relax, if we pray to Atua then maybe we'll be okay."

"Eeh! S-someone just grabbed my butt!" Himiko yelled out.

"Heh, sorry my hand must've slipped.."

Suddenly there was a loud boom that came from one of the cabins across from theirs. 

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!!" Kaito swore out loud as he tightened his grip on Maki, tears running down his face.

 _"Are we really going to die?!"_ Shuichi thought to himself. 

The door busted open, a tall muscular figure was in front of the door's entrance. The only light they've received was the light from the night sky glowing into the room.

"T-This is the end for us..!" 

"I just want to say.. Kaito I've always admired your stupidity in a weird way! You make being an idiot seem cool!"

"Seriously dude?"

"Totally!"

"Well I want to confess something too.. I don't feel sorry about washing your scarf with the colored clothes."

"That was you?!"

The figure took their first step into the cabin, slowly making their way towards the lot. 

"Screw it! I Love you guys!" Kokichi said, crying.

"We love you too!" Shuichi and Kaito hugged him and cried as well.

"Have some dignity before you die!" 

Closer. And closer. It was dark so it was still hard to see, but the footsteps kept getting louder and louder until it stopped. Then a sudden few flashes followed with laughter.

"W-wha?"

"Pfft, I totally wasn't expecting all of this."

"Huh?" Shuichi said, trying to see who was in the dark. 

The lights switched back on and the people who stood in front of everyone were Mahiru, Tenko, Rantaro and Gonta.

"I bet you degenerates were totally scared huh?"

"T-tenko?"

"Ah Himiko! I'm glad you're safe!" Tenko said as she hugged you.

"I've got to admit, I wasn't expecting all of you to get scared so easily." Mahiru said as she held up her camera. "But you guys helped make things look convincing."

"Mahiru! How could you?!" Hiyoko said, tearing up. 

"You guys have been going around terrorizing people ever since we've come here!"

"So we thought we'd get you guys back by scaring you. So Kokichi, is my seat still warm for me in the back?"

"Sorry, I forgot to leave it for you, bastard."

"Awe why the mean face?"

"Even if it was fake, you idiots really are helpless."

"Maki you knew?"

"We discussed the plan earlier at the lake and coincidentally we ran into Angie and Gonta who somehow got lost. So everyone but you guys knew." Mahiru explained.

"Maki-Roll how could you?"

"I thought it was funny."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were the one who wanted to go to their cabin so badly." 

"But what was that explosion from earlier?"

"One of you guys traps that you've setted up 

"Well it looks like everything was just fine in the end, and I thought Akane was really dead." Himiko said with a relaxed sigh.

"You thought Akane was dead?" Rantaro asked her. 

"Yeah, but it's now she was just meant to scare me."

"Uh, Akane didn't know about the plan.."

"So are you saying?.."

**  
Akane finally got up from where she layed holding her head. 

"D-dammit.. coach Nekomaru must've punched me really hard to have knocked me out so bad.." Akane said as she finally picked herself up.

"She's over here!" Mrs. Chisa yelled out as she pointed a flashlight towards Akane. 

"Mrs. Chisa? What's going on?"

"Nekoma came to me after he accidentally knocked you out. It's good to see you're up again, let's go get you cleaned up."

So in the end it was just a misfortune accident that had happened to Akane, Nekomaru apologized for his recklessness. Everyone had a good laugh at the dinner table after hearing what had transpired. Kokichi punched Teruteru in the face after finding out he was to one coping a feel on Himiko when the lights got shut off, also receiving a kick to the stomach from Tenko as well. 

Shuichi was able to tell Akane about the love letter initially being for Kaede and not her, she was a little disappointed but understood. Hiyoko and Himiko are still at eye to eye for Kokichi's attention, which he is _totally_ oblivious to. And Tenko attempted to hold Rantaro's hand again but when his finger brushed her arm, she freaked out and flipped him over on the table. 

**

It was the next day, everyone was packing their things and heading on to the bus.

"This was really fun." Kaede said as she looked at the sight. 

"Most of us didn't even get that much screen time this chapter.." Tsumugi said, sulking as she walked by.

"At least we'll be able to finally go home." Ryoma said with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm not complaining, Kokichi hasn't made one mean remark towards me at all one this trip!" Keebo said, placing his bag under the seat.

Kokichi walked on to the bus with a shit eating grin. "Oh Kee-boi! It's like I've completely forgotten about your existence this entire trip! Well you're a robot so it's not like your existence is that important anyway."

"Why you.."

It wasn't the best trip but it surely was surprisingly fun, they've all decided as a class that they'll never go camping. Ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the ending seemed rush? That's because it was 🙃 I wanted to get this out as soon as I could because I'll have to start helping and preparing for the Eid and buy gifts for my friends and family. So I didn't want to have you waiting for this chapter to come out. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter 😔


	3. Jailbreak! (Fail)

"Hey can you pass the toilet paper." Kaito asked Ryoma as he was sitting on the toilet in a jail cell.

"Are you seriously going to take a shit with us in here?!" Kokichi yelled at him as he lifted his chin from his palm.

"I already said I had to go! I'm sorry but I can't hold it in!"

"Just learn to hold it in!" Shuichi said as he turned to face his friend, quickly regretting it from the sight he saw.

"I think it'd be best to just let him go. I think it'd be worst If he shitted himself.." Ryoma said, passing the toilet roll off to him.

What could've possibly happened here? Well Shuichi, Kaito, Kokichi and Ryoma are currently in jail. Why? Simple really, they tried breaking into a car. Not just any car, headmaster Jin Kirigiri's car..

"Dammit Kokichi! Why does your car suck ass?!"

"My car does not suck ass Kaito!"

"Can you two stop arguing." Ryoma said as he sat up, "where are we going anyway Kokichi?"

"Oh, we're just going to pay good old Kirigiri a late night visit." Kokichi said with a wide smile as he briefly turned his head to Ryoma. 

"Why would you be driving us to the Kirigiri residence?" Shuichi asked him.

"That bastard took my brand new pack of Grape Panta!" He said whining.

"T-that still doesn't answer my question Kokichi! What are you planning to do?!"

"I plan to break into his car! Duh!"

"Holy shit are you serious?!" Kaito exclaimed. 

"Totally serious! If he thinks I'm going to wait a whole two and a half weeks just to finally drink my Panta, then he has another thing coming!"

"We could go to jail Kokichi!"

"Not If we don't get cauuught. Besides, we got Ryoma with us and he's an already experienced criminal!" 

".." Ryoma stared Kokichi down. If looks could kill..

"You can drop me off here." Shuichi said, already getting ready to unstrap his seat belt. 

"NO! You guys are supposed to be my friends! So you guys gotta help meee!"

"We're not friends, we're acquaintances."

"Yup that totally didn't hurt my feelings Ryoma!"

"Um I'd love to help you out Kokichi, but I really don't want to end up in jail."

"Ugggh! You guys are being a bunch of wusses!! None of you guys got the balls to help me out!"

"Hey, I got balls!" Kaito shouted. 

"Y-Yeah! Me too!" Shuichi said as well.

They all looked over at Ryoma who just shrugged.

"Then prove it by helping me out!"

It was a big risk to take, and a big risk they were willing to take. After all, Kaito and Shuichi's pride was on the line.

As they got closer to their headmaster's house they started to feel some doubt, "Y'know.. maybe it's okay not to have balls?" Kaito said as he laughed nervously. 

"Did you just say that outloud?" Ryoma said, sticking a candy cigarette towards him as he raised his brows. 

"It's too late to back out now! We're already here!" As Kokichi said that he slowly pulled up towards the curb. "So here's the plan. Kaito, you'll help me break into the car while Ryoma keeps watch. Thanks to his height, Someone might just mistake him for a garden gnome or something. Shuichi, you'll be our getaway driver!"

"Sounds like a solid plan, so did you bring any tools?"

"Did I bring any tools.. of course I did Kaito." As Kokichi said that, he dug around in his car and found a screwdriver and a wire hanger. 

"We're going to be in so much trouble.." Shuichi held his head down as he thought of all the possible ways this could turn out.

Kokichi, Kaito and Ryoma stepped out of the car walking towards Kirigiri's house as Shuichi climbed into the driver's seat. 

"Okay Kaito, I need you to help me prop this window open." Kaito grabbed the screwdriver and slid it into the window of the car. Pulling down on the screwdriver the window opened a little, just enough for Kokichi to be able to put the wire hanger that was now a long wire stick through it.

“Hey keep the window opened! I can’t reach the lock if you’re not keeping it opened! ..ngh.. Dammit Kaito! Just keep the dam window opened!”

“I am! You’re the one that’s just terrible at this! Didn’t you used to do these kinds of things before with your group of lackeys?”

“Yeah but ever since last year DICE has taken a temporary break from our life of mischievous crime!”

“Great! Now this might take even longer then, what if the Pantas aren’t even in his car? What if it’s inside his house?!”

Kokichi stopped for a brief moment just to look at Kaito, “Then we’re going to break into his house. I’m getting my Pantas back. No. Matter. What.” Kaito cringed at him as he realized how serious he was.

Going back to what he was doing, a loud siren could be heard going off, Kokichi and Kaito quickly turned around to see Ryoma running as fast as he could yelling, “We gotta go!” 

“Shit!” Kokichi swore under his breath as he ran back to the car, but to his surprise, Kirigiri Kyoko was sitting outside in front of his car. And right along with her was Shuichi who was kneeling down with his hands in his lap and a look of disappointment spread across his face. 

They were caught, busted, it was game over. 

“I already called the police.” She looked at them harshly as she had her arms folded. “There’s no point in trying to explain yourselves. Your buddy here told me everything.”

“Shuichi did she tourture you for answers?!”

“U-uh.. n-no..”

“So you just easily ratted us out?..” Shuichi nodded his head only feeling more ashamed of himself.

“You guys will spend your days in a shared jail cell till the end of this month, the only time you’ll be able to leave is to go to and from school and even then, you guys will be put in a separate class from your other classmates. Think of it as a time out for trying to break into my father’s car.”

“Damn it..” Kaito said balling up his fist.

“It’s better than being placed back in a real jail cell in prison.” Ryoma admitted.

“Who said it wasn’t a _real_ jail cell?” They all paled.

“I didn’t even get my Panta back!” Kokichi whined.

**

**Day 1**

_“So I’ll be writing daily entries in my detectives pad, I was able to bring this with me on my way into the cell. Today is our first day in jail together, apparently Ryoma has become more depressed than usual as just being in this cell for five minutes has already given him bad flashbacks and memories. We pray for him and his mental health that he can make it for at least two more weeks.” ~Shuichi S_

_“Update: Kaito is also being a salty ass bitch about the whole situation, he says it’s my fault we all got arrested in the first place. I couldn’t care less, but now he won’t stop crying like a little bitch and i’m trying to sleep!” ~Kokichi O_

_“I’m sorry, am I crying too much? Well good! Cause now i’ll be stuck in here for the rest of June!” ~Kaito M_

_“Oh Yeah? How do you think I feel, Kaito?! I have to spend my birthday in jail!!” ~Kokichi O_

_“You wouldn’t have to if you’d just been patient and waited for another two weeks to get your stupid Pantas back!” ~Kaito M_

_“Well Shuichi’s the one who ratted us out! We probably would’ve gotten away with it!” ~ Kokichi O_

_“Hey don’t try to pass the blame onto me!” ~Shuichi S_

_“Well it’s true!” ~Kokichi O_

_“You guys, can you please stop arguing.. You’re supposed to be asleep.” ~Ryoma H_

_“At least we aren’t verbally arguing Ryoma.” ~Kokichi O_

_“Yeah because Kirigiri said lights out. And lights out means lights out.” ~Shuichi S_

_**_

It was the second day, Shuichi and the others were already at school taking classes in the detention room. But on the other hand, his other classmates were in homeroom preparing for class

“Shuichi still didn’t come to school..” Kaede said, sounding upset.

“He’s probably just sick, give him a few days to recover.” Maki assured her.

“Yeah even if he is sick, he should still answer his phone..”

“Now that I think about it..," Rantaro began. “Kokichi, Kaito, and Ryoma were absent yesterday and they’re all currently absent today.”

“They all might've gotten sick then.”

Ranatro pressed forward, “Aren’t you worried at least a little bit? I mean, I understand not carry about Kokichi, but isn’t Kaito your boyfri-” 

“I’ll kill you with my bare hands..”

“I’m sorry Maki.”

**

**_Day 3_ **

_“So we’ve just found out that there are actually other students from our school here as well, crazy right? I know. We were on our way to school when we saw Hajime along with Fuyuhiko, Kauizuichi, Nagito and Teruteru walking out of the prison. We all immediately got super curious as for why they were also in here. Apparently they were put in here just yesterday, they’ve got caught burning the headmasters grass in his front lawn, that’s including the garden gnomes. He decided to cancel their party that they were planning for months last minute and they took their anger out on him. I guess he's just catching everyone's wrath this month, huh.” ~Kokichi O_

_“I’m kind of starting to feel bad for him..” ~Shuichi S_

_“Mmm.. that's that simping energy Shuichi.” ~Kokichi O_

_“Please, don’t..” ~Shuichi S_

**_Day 4_ **

_“We’ve all come to the conclusion that our classmates truly don’t care about us.” ~Kokichi O_

_“I think they’re just glad they don’t have to deal with you for a while.” ~Ryoma H_

_“I know you’re still angry at me for getting you in jail, but you don’t have to be a dick towards me.” ~Kokichi O_

_“You make yourself that way, I’ll treat you that way.” ~Ryoma H_

**_Day 5_ **

_“Hey Kokichi. Happy birthday man.” ~Kaito M_

_“Happy birthday Kokichi.” ~Shuichi S_

_“Happy birthday kid. I felt bad about what I said to you yesterday, so I snuck you a chocolate muffin.” ~Ryoma H_

_“You know what, I was wrong about you guys. I love you guys, Thank you!” ~Kokichi O_

_“We love you too Kokichi.” ~Shuichi S, Kaito M, Ryoma H_

  
  


**_Day 6_ **

_“So we’ve decided that we should try communicating with the other prisoners from hope's peak. Kokichi believes that Nagito’s Ultimate luck is an essential key to our escape being a success.” ~Shuichi S_

_“Wait, is he really planning to escape?” ~Kaito M_

_“Yes. At this point he’s desperate.” ~Shuchi S_

_“Hello everyone, I heard you requested my assistance?” ~Nagito K_

_“Yep yep!” ~Kokichi O_

_“I’ll help but at a certain price.” Nagito K_

_“I know you want to escape, but is it really worth it?” ~Shuichi S_

_“Are you still scared that we’ll be caught Shuichi?” ~Kokichi O_

_“No, I’m scared Nagito will make us do something we’ll regret..” ~Shuichi S_

**_Day 7_ **

_“We ended up accepting whatever Nagito had in store for us later on. Now we can set our plan into motion.” ~Kokichi O_

_“You know, This would be the perfect time for some.. Prisoner roleplay~.” ~Teruteru H_

_“Can we leave him behind please?” ~Kaito M_

**_Day 8_ **

_“Finally! We’ve escaped! We did it! My genius plan worked!” ~Kokichi O_

_“Who knew Nagito’s luck would end up managing for the guard to forget to lock both of our gates.” ~Ryoma H_

_“I don’t think that was his luck..” ~Hajime H_

_“I didn’t think you bastards would pull it off.” ~Fuyuhiko K_

_“That’s what you get for doubting us!” ~Kaito M_

_"Hey I think I hear someone coming." ~Kazuichi S_

_"Guys?.." ~Hajime H_

_"Oh crap!" ~Kaito M_

_“They’re coming after us!” ~Shuichi S_

_“We’re going with our back up plan, sacrifice Teruteru and Kaito!” ~Kokichi O_

_“What the hell?!” ~Kaito M_

_“I forgot that Nagito’s luck has setbacks!!” ~Shuichi S_

_“Again, not his luck that helped!” ~Hajime H_

_“You sound pretty jealous of my usefulness Hajime.” Hajime H_

_“Shut up and just run!” Fuyuhiko K_

**_Day 9_ **

_“So, we got caught..” ~Kokichi O_

_“And we still have to do whatever task Nagito had planned for us..” ~Shuichi S_

_“I can’t believe you actually tripped me! I thought you said you loved me!” ~Kaito M_

_“Kaito you should know this by now, my heart is too small and evil to have room for love.” ~Kokichi O_

_“Now we have to face a punishment from Kirigiri for attempting a prison break..” ~Ryoma H_

_“I thought you were the Ultimate Prisoner!” ~Kokichi O_

_“I thought you were the Ultimate Supreme Leader, isn’t it kind of degrading for you to get arrest over a failed attempt at breaking into a car?” ~Ryoma H_

_“Touché.” ~Kokichi O_

**_Day 10_ **

_“There's only a couple more days till we’re all released.. The boys in the 77th class won’t be out till three days after we’re out.” ~Shuichi S_

_“I see, so you chose to leave out the punishment we’ve all received for attempting a jailbreak huh?” ~Ryoma H_

_“I just want to pretend everything going on in my life is totally fine right now Ryoma..” ~Shuichi S_

_“Shuichi we talked about this.” ~Kaito M_

_“I think he's crying.” ~Kokichi O_

_“Wimp.” ~Ryoma H_

**_Day 11_ **

_“I think Shuichi will be scarred for life.” ~Ryoma H_

_“We’re all taking turns into the dark room as a punishment, Shuichi was the first to go yesterday now is Kokichi’s turn.” ~Kaito M_

_“When he comes back.. Just be nice to him..” ~Shuichi S_

_“So it’s that traumatic?” ~Ryoma H_

_“..” ~Kokichi O_

_“Kokichi? Buddy are you okay?” ~Kaito M_

_“I’ve seen things.. Things I wish I couldn’t..” ~Kokichi O_

_“Ryoma went in not too long ago, If it’s got Kokichi so shaken up then I hope he’ll be okay.” ~Shuichi S_

**_Day 12_ **

_“Ryoma just came back, Kaito is going in today..” ~Shuichi S_

_“Ryoma doesn’t look fazed by it at all. That sus af.” ~Kokichi O_

_“I’ve seen things worst.” ~Ryoma H_

_“..Do you want to talk about it Hoshi?” ~Shuichi S_

_“Yes please.” ~Ryoma H_

**_Day 13_ **

_“Kaito came back today.” ~Shuichi S_

_“Hey, you think our classmates are still worried about us?” ~Kokichi O_

_“Nah, knowing them, Rantaro would’ve somehow found out about us getting arrested then tell everyone else. So if he did say anything they’d try to break us out by now.”_

_“You guys didn’t even bother to try and comfort me after that whole fucked up experience!” ~Kaito M_

_“Sucks to be you.” ~Kokichi O_

_“I have a request for one of you guys..” ~Fuyuhiko K_

_“I’m listening.” ~Kokichi O_

_“When you guys leave tomorrow.. Could you give this to Peko for me?” ~Fuyuhiko K_

_“What is this? Some kind of love confession letter? Sorry but i’m not doing that sappy shit for you.” ~Kokichi O_

_“No it’s not you jackass! Just give it to her when you’re out.. It’s important she sees that before the end of this month..” ~Fuyuhiko K_

_“Fiiiinne.” ~Kokichi O_

**_Day 14_ **

_“We’re going home!” ~Shuichi S_

_“Thank Atua!” ~Kokichi O_

_“I did it, I survived in prison yet again.” ~Ryoma H_

_“Sadly we have to leave behind our fellow brethren. Farewell my brothers.” ~Kaito M_

_“They’ll be missed.” ~Shuichi S_

_“I’ll finally get to see Keebo and Rantaro again!” ~Kokichi O_

_“Don’t you hate those two?” ~Shuichi S_

_“Hates a strong word. I just personally dislike them to a very very high degree.” ~Kokichi O_

_**_

They were finally able to return to their homes and back to their normal lives. Knowing they were finally coming back to the 79th class felt good. As soon as they walked through the entrance almost all of them bursted into tears with the exception of Ryoma, who let a single tear of joy slide down his cheek.

“Where were you guys?! We were so worried!” Kaede said, rushing up to them.

“I thought someone kidnapped you!” Maki said instinctively hugging Kaito before shoving him away quickly.

“Obviously they’re lying, if they were that worried they’d set up their own search team for us.” Kokichi said not sounding very amused.

“You guys were gone for almost half a month.” Keebo stated.

“For fucks sake! Can one of you ass hats tell me just what the fuck is going on?!” Miu shouted as she walked to the front of the room. She glared them down before opening her mouth again. “Lemme guess, You guys have some secret orgy group going on and that's why you’ve been gone?”

“That doesn’t even make sense Miu.”

Already getting tired of being bombarded with questions, Kokichi was able to slip by everyone and head to his seat.

“So I guess you’re finally back.”

Kokichi turned his head to see Rantaro standing over him, along with Himiko and Tenko.

“I tried calling you guys but you didn’t answer your phones.” Rantaro said with a smirk on his facesss.

“We got our phones detained, and when I checked you only tried calling me once you ass!”

“Opps.”

“Wait detained?” Tenko asked.

“Mmh, us four got arrested.” Kokichi said, sounding somewhat proud, but unfortunately the others overheard him.

“You guys got arrested?!” Kaede asked, glaring at the boys. 

“Dammit Kokichi! You just had to run your stupid mouth!” Kaito yelled at him as he gripped him up by the collar.

“They were going to find out eventually!”

“How did you idiots manage to get yourselves arrested?” Maki asked, folding her arms. 

“We broke into the headmaster’s car.”

“Nyeh? Headmaster Jin Kirigiri’s car?!” 

“Why would you guys break into his car?” Kirumi questioned them all as she joined in on the conversation.

“This dumbass wanted his Panta’s and dragged us with him.”

“Hmmp! Typical degenerate male behaviour, see this is why you’re a fine exception Rantaro.”

“Yeah, but didn’t you say you were going to stop calling boys degenerates?”

“I take back what I said about you..”

“Don’t you boys realize how reckless that was!” Kaede said, scolding them.

“It’s not that surprising, those three are idiots. What's surprising though, is that Ryoma tagged along.”

“Idiots?” Shuichi questioned.

“I’m just glad you guys are back safe and unharmed.” Kirumi said, giving them a warm smile.

“Who said we came back unharmed! You haven’t seen the shit they show you in the dark room!” Kokichi yelled shooting up from his seat.

The others went silent as they looked down to their shoes, “Once you see it.. You can’t go back.. It truly is, Despair..” Kaito said, shuddering.

Well hopefully you guys learn your lessons, you’ll think twice before doing something so reckless and mischievous.” Kaede said, folding her arms.

“Big tits is totally right. Next time, I’ll just make sure to leave Shuichi and Kaito here. Clearly neither one of them has balls.” 

“You little-”

“Oh that reminds me, I promised Fuyuhiko to give this to Peko.” as he sat that he pulled the letter from out of his pocket. “So if you don’t mind me, i’ll be going.”

**

Peko waited inside an empty class, looking out the window. She didn’t expect Kokichi to be the first person she sees to enter the room.

“Hey Peko! It’s great to see you again!”

“What’re you doing here? I thought Fuyuh-”

“Fuyuhiko told me to give this to you, sorry he could show up.” as he said that he handed her the letter. She examined it and a nice warm smile spread across her cheeks.

“He remembered..” She said softly to herself before looking back up at Kokichi.

“Thank you for this, Kokichi.” she said to him.

Kokichi put his hands up behind his head and put on one of his cheeky smiles “Don’t mention it. Well cya.”

Walking out the room he wasn’t expecting to find his whole class eavesdropping and witnessing the whole thing.

“Did you just confess your love to Peko? I didn’t know you were into dangerous women.” Rantaro teased.

“Well he clearly is, I mean you see how he’s always throwing jabs at Maki. Degenerates usually flirt like that, right?”

“Remove yourself immediately.” Maki said sternly

“I highly doubt he’s confessing his feelings to the upperclassman, kokichi has a cold heart.” Keebo said in a matter of factly tone.

“Nyeh, but you remember when he confessed his undying love to Miu?”

“He was joking, I also highly doubt that anyone would confess their feelings to her..” Korekiyo said.

“Well fuck you too you sister fucking creep!”

“I think we should give them privacy,” Said Kirumi

“Atua says they might be practicing a friendly exercise!”

“Angie please stop..”

“But wait isn’t Peko Fuyuhiko’s chick?” Kaito asked.

“I see, so kokichi is the new ‘Mr. Steal your girl.’” Rantaro said laughing at him.

“Kokichi must be real gentlemanly!”

“You guys, Kirumi is right, we should give them privacy.” Kaede told them

“No this is the best action we’ve gotten since they’ve been gone!” Tsumugi said, getting excited.

Kokichi just smiled as he flipped them all off, “Oh I miss you bastards! Go fuck off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^
> 
> I'll definitely try and incorporate more of the other students into the story more, they're also apart of these v3 misfits.


	4. Class V3 Has a Shitty Blog (Daily Post)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that started out as a joke quickly turns into a continuum, now that this account has been made there's no point in backing out now.

**Post #1 July 3rd**

Hi guys! Welcome to my super, top secret, evil blog!

~Kokichi

Um, this isn't just your blog Kokichi.

~Shuichi

Shut up Shuichi! Of course it is!

~Kokichi 

No, I made it for the class, not just you.

~Kaede 

:(

~Kokichi

Hi everyone!

~Gonta Gokuhara 

Hi Gonta!

~Tsumugi 

Hello Gonta!

~Kaede 

Hello Gonta.

~Angie

Hi Gonta. 

~Shuichi 

Good morning Gonta.

~Kirumi Tojo

Hi Gonta.

~Himiko

Sup fucker.

~Miu

Hey Gonta. Miu that's rude!

~Keebo

Hey Gonta!

~Kaito

Sup.

~Ryoma

Hi

~Maki

Hello.

~Korekiyo

I know Tenko and Rantaro are busy but Kokichi didn't say hi back.

~Kaede 

So rude!

~Tsumugi 

Atua says we should punish him. 

~Angie

I'll assist in capturing Kokichi. 

~Maki 

Don't you guys think that's taking things a bit too far?

~Keebo

Shut up or your next!

~Miu

  
  


**Post #2**

So which one of you cuck suckers put paint all over my inventions?!

~Miu

I have a feeling I know who..

~Shuichi

  
  


**Post #3 July 4th**

"Kaede's" comment was deleted by "Kokichi"

We're starting on a new post because no one is writing anything that's not boring on this shitty ass blog. 

~Kokichi

That's not true! You deleted my post!

~Kaede 

I said something that's not boring Kaede. Learn to listen please.

~Kokichi 

You shouldn't be so mean.

~Keebo 

Fuck you. 

~Kokichi

Well that was really mean Kokichi :( 

~Kaito

Fuck you too.

~Kokichi

  
  


**Post #4**

Kokichi apologizes for earlier, but he refuses to say it. So I'll say it for him, I'm truly, deeply sorry for my rudeness. Please my beloved classmates, forgive me. 

~Kaede and also Kokichi

It'd be nice if that was a genuine apology from Kokichi. 

~Ryoma 

  
  


**Post #5 July 4th**

I feel like the crazy ass assassin and the whore are secretly plotting my murder behind my back.

Also I saw the idiot robot acting weirder than usual, so I asked him about it, he said "Panic Mode Activated!" And started making some loud ass alarm noise. 

Once he stopped he looked at me and asked me if I had any weapons I could use to fight back against an intruder. 

I asked him why and all he said was to lock my door before going to sleep tonight. 

Keeboi is so weird. 

~Kokichi 

I think he's trying to warn you. 

~Shuichi 

I mean.. you should lock your door 

~Kaito 

Yep, totally. 

~Rantaro 

  
  


**Post #6**

I think Kokichi was the one who was painting on Miu's things. 

He had paint all over him earlier. 

~Kirumi Tojo

I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!! 

~Miu

Gotta run!

~Kokichi

  
  


**Post #7**

Guys we did it!

~Miu

Miu has shared a photo and tagged "Kokichi"

Nice.

~Rantaro 

Did you guys really have to hang him upside down in front of the school?

~Kaede 

He got what was coming to him.

~Maki

We should throw rocks at him.

~Tenko Chabashira 

Okay, there's no need to do that!

~Kaede 

75 cents per rock.

~Tsumugi 

I'll take two.

~Kaito 

RIP Kokichi's dick. 😔

~Rantaro

Someone get him down before he floods his brain! 

~Keebo 

A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. 

~Shuichi 

  
  


**Post #8 July 5th**

I've just been informed that we might be going on another trip this upcoming August!

~Kaede 

No one cares!

~Kokichi

Well you failed the vibe check :p

~Rantaro

Kokichi has been acting moody all day, is he okay?

~Himiko

He's just being a dick, that's all.

~Kaito

You threw a rock at my dick you jackass!!

~Kokichi

Like I said, just being a dick.

~Kaito

  
  


**Post #9**

Guys I've come to realize my attitude towards you all and I apologize. 

~Kokichi

Was he being sincere?

~Ryoma

I don't think he was.

~Shuichi 

Maki Roll probably put him up to this.

~Kaito 

Kokichi wouldn't just apologize and actually mean it.

~Keebo

Okay, screw you guys.

~Kokichi

Is your dick feeling better?

~Himiko

Actually it is, thanks for asking..

~Kokichi

  
  


**Post #10 July 6th**

To make it up to Kokichi, and his dick, we've decided to treat him out somewhere.

~Kaito

We took him to Chuck E Cheese.

~Shuichi

I've never seen him look so genuinely happy before.

~Kirumi Tojo

It's Chuck E Cheese mom! Of course I'm happy!

~Kokichi

How'd you know to bring him here Kiyo?

~Shuichi 

It's simple really, Chuck E Cheeses, where a kid can be a kid.

Also I see him come in here from time to time.

~Korekiyo

  
  


**Post #11 July 7th**

So me and the bros went to Target for the main purposes of goofing around and potentially getting kicked out and banned, but then Kokichi just had to come up with the idea of us all pretending to be employee's and fucking around with a few customers. 

~Kaito 

And yet somehow when we left, Kaito and Ryoma ended up getting a job from Target.. 

~Kokichi 

You're just jealous. 

~Kaito 

Why the fuck would I be jealous? 

~Kokichi 

Because instead of getting banned like the rest of you guys, we got jobs. 

~Ryoma

Fucking bastards!

~Kokichi

You guys are idiots.. 

~Maki

Again we're sorry, that can't be helped..

~Shuichi

  
  


**Post #12 July 8th**

Dammit! I should’ve just listened to big tits when she was talking about that summer trip!

~Kokichi 

What? How come?

~Kaito 

We're going on another trip, and _he'll_ be there.. 

~Kokichi 

Who Nagito? 

~Kaito 

You guys haven't witnessed it yet, but when I walked into the showers he was sitting there naked. Just talking to himself and feeling up on himself about hope. 

I felt so afraid for my life. 

~Kokichi 

Yet?

~Shuichi

  
  


**Post #13 July 9th**

I have another announcement to make.

~Kaede

I’m listening this time.

~Kokichi

The 77th class has invited us to join in their party.

~Kaede

Didn’t it get canceled?

~Kaito

Well yeah, but headmaster Jin Kirigiri doesn’t know soo..

~Kaede

OMIGOD! Is goodie two shoes Kaede Akamatsu telling us we should break school rules and join in on their party?!😱

~Kokichi

You’re right, what was I thinking? I almost put you guys through trouble because of how bad I wanted us to attend.. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry!

~Kaede

No I was just- okay fine we'll go.

~Kokichi

Great! They’re hosting it on the 15th! 😊

~Kaede

She just guilty tripped you bro.

~Rantaro

I know and I feel ashamed yet proud in a way?

~Kokichi

  
  


**Post #14 July 10th**

Keebo what’s the answer to number 7?

~Kokichi

I’m not going to help you cheat Kokichi.

~Keebo

It’s not cheating if you tell me the answer in morse code.

~Kokichi

Wait really?

~Keebo

-.-- . ... / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.--

~Kokichi

\--- -.- .- -.-- / ..-. .. -. . .-.-.- / - .... . / .- -. ... .-- . .-. / .. ... / -.... .----

~Keebo

\- .... .- -. -.- ... / -.- . . -... --- .. -.-.-- <3

~Kokichi

-... .- -.-. -.- / --- ..-. ..-. / -- -.-- / -- .- -. / -... .. - -.-. .... -.-.--

~Miu

  
  


**Post #15 July 11th**

I plan to convert you all to Atua, but in order for me to do that I’ll need a human sacrifice

Himiko would you like to volunteer?

~Angie

No.

~Himiko

I’d like to volunteer.

~Ryoma

We’re banning sacrificial rituals from this classroom!

~Kirumi

Can we do one on special occasions?

~Korekiyo

NO!

~Kirumi

  
  


**Post #16 July 12th**

I’ve been mentally preparing myself for this moment everyday now, I’m ready!!

~Shuichi

What’s he getting hyped up for?

~Tsumugi

He’s getting ready to confess his love to Kaede.

~Rantaro

Is my ship about to sail?!

~Tsumugi

I did it..

~Shuichi

Did she say no?

~Rantaro

Ha! Kaito you’re about to owe me 50 bucks!

~Kokichi

Shit.

~Kaito

Are you guys serious?

~Maki

WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

~Tsumugi

The waitress interrupted us.. So I didn’t get to know what she said..

~Shuichi

FUCK!

~Tsumugi

Shit!

~Kokichi

Haha bitch!

~Kaito

I hate all of you right now..

~Shuichi

  
  


**Post#17 July 13th**

Gonta wants you all to meet his new pet!

~Gonta

Of course Gonta. ^-^

~Angie

WTF IS THAT!

~Kaito

It’s huge!

~Korekiyo

Why is your pet a huge wasp Gonta?!

~Kaede

Cause Gonta loves huge wasps.

~Gonta

B u r n i t a l i v e!

~Kokichi

  
  


**Post #18 July14th**

We should plan to have some special meeting or hangout next week.

~Kaito

I mean cool but like, where would we go?

~Rantaro

I don’t know, I'm just stating out the ideas.

~Kaito

We should put down suggestions. I say we hangout at the park.

~Kaede

I’m with Kaede on that one.

~Shuichi

Fuckin simp

~Miu

If we go to the park we’ll have to bring peppersray to keep the brats away.

~Kokichi

I should try that on you.

~Maki

:*(

~Kokichi

I wanna go to the water park while it’s still opened.

~Tenko

You know you’ll have to wear a bathing suit right?

~Rantaro

I know, and if I catch you staring at any of the girls; you’ll find out how fast I do surgery, on ball removal with my foot!

~Tenko

Sounds kinky ngl.

~Rantaro

Rantaro is a dead man..

~Himiko

A cemetery sounds nice.

~Korekiyo

How about go-karting?

~Kirumi 

Again, a cemetery sounds nice.

~Korekiyo

Yeah go-karting isn’t a bad idea actually!

~Keebo

Great! Then we’ll plan a few days ahead.

~Kaede

Can you guys acknowledge me and my suggestions?!

~Korekiyo

No.

~Everyone

**Post #19 July 15th**

Today is the day of the party guys!

~Kaede

Yeah no shit tittilicious. This party sucks!

~Kokichi

I don’t like the new change in my nicknames.

~Kaede

Not gonna lie.. Going to this party wasn’t such a bad idea Kaede.

~Ryoma

See, even Ryoma is enjoying it!

~Kaede

After listening to Nagito’s hope speech for 27 minutes, he’s given me enough hope and courage to end my fucking life once and for all..

~Ryoma

O-o

~Kaede

I’ll escort Ryoma out the room now..

~Kirumi

If you want to talk to someone Ryoma, Atua and I will listen.

~Angie

Thanks Angie.

~Ryoma

Kokichi is just being a fussy baby because he spilled his drink on his scarf.

~Himiko

Uh no, correction. You were the one who spilled your red punch on my scarf!

~Kokichi

I said sorry!

~Himiko

Sorry won’t get the red dick shaped stain out of my clothes!

~Kokichi

**Post #20**

I forgot Akane is in this class.. I think she still has feelings for me.

~Shuichi

Don’t be shy Shuichi, go get your girl!👍

~Kaito

She’s not the girl I'm trying to get Kaito!

~Shuichi

Kaede just broke a glass with her hand, I am very impressed.

~Rantaro

  
  


**Post #21**

I’m starting to feel a little jealous of Shuichi..

~Kaito

Wait why me?

~Shuichi

You have a whole harem for crying out loud!

~Kaito

No I do not!

~Shuichi

Stop the cap.

~Rantaro

And what about you two? Don’t you both have people going crazy over you guys?!

~Shuichi

I doooo?? 🙀🙀🙀

~Rantaro

Your sarcasm has grown tremendously..

~Shuichi

I don’t have a harem..

~Kaito

I do, But I could be apart of yours Saihara-chan~

~Kokichi

No.

~Shuichi

I think Miu spiked the punch.

~Keebo

How would you even know that? Robots can't eat or drink.

~Himiko

I-.. so you’re robophobic too?

~Keebo

Good one Himiko.

~Kokichi

I’ve learned from the best.

~Himiko

Kokichi has tainted my sweet innocent Himiko.

~Tenko

I don’t think anyone is innocent in this class anymore, not even Gonta.

~Shuichi

We blame Miu for that.

Kirumi

  
  


**Post #22**

I think I just fell in love all over again.

~Ryoma

Lol you can do that?

~Kokichi

Nevermind then..

~Ryoma

It’s okay Ryoma, we’ll listen when ever your voice needs to be heard UWU

~Angie

  
  


**Post #23**

I didn't expect headmaster Kirigiri to send Muscle head Juzo after us.

~Kokichi

That's the fastest I’ve ever seen Himiko run!

~Tenko

She had detention with him before, it’s not the best experience if you ask me. 3/10.

~Kokichi

Did you just give a review on his detentions?

~Korekiyo

He’s catching up, quick everyone! Disperse!

~Kaito

Gonta you’re going the wrong way!

~Kirumi

This might’ve been a bad idea after all..

~Kaede

There was spiked punch, drunk teens making out, and even strip poker, how is that a bad idea?

~Rantaro

Wait, they were having an orgy?! We have to go back now!

~Miu

NO!

~Everyone

  
  


**Post #24 July 16th**

I was having a very deep conversation with someone yesterday. Apparently, if I'm to have sex with Himiko I'll become an elledge sex offender. And it's the same thing if anyone was to have sex with me. 

~Kokichi 

Pfft, Haha. 

~Kaito

Shut up! You can't fuck anyone because you have small pee pee! 

~Kokichi 

No I don't!! 

~Kaito 

Wait, why are you talking about having sex?

~Tsumugi 

And with Himiko at that? 

~Ryoma

Well you see- 

~Kokichi

YOU BETTER STAY FAR THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HIMIKO!! 

~Tenko 

SHUT UP YOU VIRGIN FUCKS!! 

~Miu

**Post #25**

Hey Kokichi, I know you're all pent up and stuff about not being able to fuck Himiko or anyone for that reason, but I don't want to hear your porn all the way from next door man. It totally ruins the mood whenever I have Maki over. 

~Kaito

You playing porn? Turn that shit up bruh! 😫👌👌

~Miu

What the hell are you talking about? I'm not watching porn. 

~Kokichi 

So then what is it that I'm hearing? 

~Kaito 

Oh um.. sorry Kaito. 

~Keebo 

What the fuck? 

~Kaito 

That was you Keebo? 

~Shuichi 

I'm surprised you're watching porn Keeboi, I didn't know robots could masturbate. Nor did I know they have dicks either.

~Kokichi 

I'm not doing such things! This is just for.. research purposes.. 

~Keebo

Liar. 

~Kaito 

Liar. 

~Kokichi 

Liar. 

~Shuichi 

Liar. 

~Rantaro

Liar. 

~Ryoma

Liar.

~Korekiyo

Why is everyone calling him Liar? 

~Gonta Gokuhara 

  
  


**Post #26 July 17th**

They've all gone mad, they're all insane! 

~Shuichi 

What's going on? 

~Kaito 

They're fighting!! Maki and Kokichi!! 

~Shuichi 

You serious?! 

~Kaito 

Yeah i’m serious!

~Shuichi

Bro record it!

~Kaito

My money is on Maki winning. 

~Rantaro 

Okay. Fuck you guys. 

~Kokichi 

What's wrong? 

~Rantaro 

What did we do? 

~Shuichi 

You guys didn't help me! And Rantaro, seriously? "My money is on Maki." you rich fucker.. 

~Kokichi 

Ha. 

~Rantaro 

**Post #27**

Gonta smells something good.

~Gonta

Um sorry dude, if I helped you Maki would be mad at me. 

~Kaito 

FUCK YOU! FUCK RANTARO! FUCK SHUICHI! AND FUCK MAKI TOO!! 

~Kokichi 

I'm starting to notice a pattern in your aggression towards us, perhaps it'd be best for you to visit a therapist. 

~Rantaro 

If anyone is wondering, yes I did make a pie, and no, you can't eat it until you all clean the classroom back up. 

~Kirumi Tojo

Omigad I've never seen them clean this fast! 

~Tsumugi 

Gonta likes Kirumi's pies. 

~Gonta 

  
  


**Post #28**

I think Kokichi just stole my girlfriend.. 

~Shuichi 

She never was yours from the start bro. lol.

~Rantaro

Shuichi's sulking under his desk again. 

~Ryoma

Oh yeah, I saw Kokichi and Kaede laughing and hugging each other like none stop today. Thought it was kinda weird to witness them..together like that. 

~Kaito 

... oh I see. 

~Himiko 

He probably ditched your small tits for Bakamatsu’s big tits. 

~Miu 

Now Himiko is sulking under the desk with Shuichi. 

~Ryoma

Don’t worry Himiko #AllSizesMatter✊

~Rantaro 

I don't know if I should appreciate you or hate you for that comment. 

~Tenko

Both are fine with me.

~Rantaro 

But like seriously. If Kokichi and Kaede actually become a couple, I'm gonna throw up. 

~Miu

Swallow your tongue and coke on it you slut! 

~Kokichi

Why are you and Kaede so flirty and cuddly today? 

~Kaito 

I thought you two liked different people? 

~Angie Yonaga 

We do, but we've also found a new sound love for each other. Think of it as an open relationship. 

~Kokichi 

I think it just got worse.. 

~Ryoma 

Kirumi is comforting them both now. 

~Ryoma

It's not what it looks like! Kokichi proposed we put behind our differences and become friends. ~Kaede 

Do friends flirt like that? 

~Maki

Not you too Maki! 

~Kaede 

Sorry but it kinda looks like flirting to me. 

~Maki

I promise you it's not! I like Shuichi! I'm only doing this for the benefit! 

~Kaede 

Wait, you do?!

~Shuichi 

So you're saying you were using me for your own benefit?! 

~Kokichi 

Damn, that's kinda not cool don't you think? 

~Kaito 

Shhhhh!! This is getting good.

~Korekiyo

Where did you even come from? 

~Kaito 

Kokichi I would never use you for beneficial gain, I'm glad we've finally become friends! :D 

~Kaede 

Shame. I was planning to use your boobs as my personal pillows since Himiko is flat chested. ~Kokichi 

I think Himiko just blew a fuse.. 

~Ryoma

I'll go call the nurse.. 

~Kirumi Tojo

You what Kokichi?!! 

~Kaede 

Like I'd actually pass up the opportunity not to. 

~Kokichi 

Kokichi.. Fuck you. 

~Shuichi 

This negativity isn't good for you guys at all, I suggest you should also visit a therapist with Kokichi, Shuichi. 

~Rantaro

FUCK OFF! 

~Kokichi and Shuichi 

Kokichi has broken Himiko’s small fragile heart.. so now Atua shall place a curse on him!

~Angie

Poor Himiko :( 

~Tsumugi 

YOU DEGENERATE! YOU MADE HIMIKO SAD!

~Tenko

No I didn't. 

~Kokichi 

Did too! 

~Himiko 

Did not! 

~Kokichi 

Yes you did! 

~Himiko 

Will a kiss make you feel better? 

~Kokichi 

What? No. Ew.

~Himiko 

I'll figure something out. 

~Kokichi 

  
  


**Post #29**

So how did things go? 

~Tsumugi 

We made up. 

~Himiko 

I see, that was quick. 

~Tsumugi 

Pfft, bunch of weird fucks. You guys were probably fucking each other. 

~Miu

Ew no 

~Himiko 

;)

~Kokichi 

>:( 

~Tenko

:(

~Kokichi 

Just wondering, but has anyone seen my new shades that I just bought? 

~Keebo 

The orange ones? 

~Angie 

Yes! Have you seen them? 

~Keebo 

Oh I threw them out! Aren't you glad? 

~Angie 

Glad?! You threw away my brand new shades! 

~Keebo 

Atua told me to. And what Atua says is absolute.

~Angie 

But you could've just-

W h a t A t u a S a y s I s A b s o l u t e. 

~Angie 

I'll just buy some new ones.. 

~Keebo 

Why would a robot need glasses?

~Tsumugi

Why are you people still robophobic?!

~Keebo

  
  


**Post #30**

Um.. is Maki okay?

~Kaede

Maki is upset with Kaito because her confession to him went way over his head.

~Shuichi

I don't know what she expected, he's Kaito, not a fucking genius. 🙄

~Kokichi

I should just kill you, you little shit!

~Maki

Mom! She called me a little shit!!

~Kokichi

You are what you eat..

~Kirumi

Wait a sec-

~Kokichi

  
  


**Post #31 July 18th**

Hey, can someone send me the address to the meetup?

~Miu

Yeah hold on.. **link**

~Kokichi

Isn't this a strip club?

~Miu

Well uh yeah, you'll still somehow end up there eventually. Just making your trip a little quicker.

~Kokichi

She’s actually going in! ASDSFDSGH

~Tsumugi

**Post #32**

I thought we all agreed to go go-karting?

~Kaede

Um no, only four of you guys agreed.

~Kokichi

No one didn’t even showed up!

~Kaede

Sorry Kaede, we all decided we want to go with the water park idea instead.

~Kaito

You guys could’ve said something!

~Kaede

Yeah, but where would be the fun in that?

~Rantaro

  
  


**Post #33**

Himiko looks so adorable in her bathing suit!

~Tenko

I’ve only just now come to realize that Angie walks around in her bikini.

~Ryoma

That sounds pretty hot.

~Miu

Stop talking.

~Ryoma

  
  


**Post #34**

Kirumi has some tig ol bitties.

~Kokichi

I would prefer if you didn’t look at me that way

~Kirumi

Maki has some-

~Kokichi

I’ll cut your throat.

~Maki

  
  


**Post #35**

Where’s Gonta?

~Keebo

I think he went into the mens room.

~Himiko

Lmao, when he walked in there, a bunch of guys came running out yelling and screaming. Gonta what did you do?!

~Kokichi

Gonta wash hair. Bugs free now.

~Gonta

I actually feel sorry for them..

~Tenko

  
  


**Post #36**

I’m here guys I made it!

~Kaede

Yay! Kaede is here!

~Angie

I’m here too fuckers!

~Miu

Atua would prefer you just drowned instead.😊👐

~Angie

Ha, even Agie can’t stand your slutty existence!

~Kokichi

That was uncalled for.

~Kaede

Okay, but you’ll never catch me apologizing tho.

~Kokichi

  
  


**Post #37**

I forgot Keebo can’t swim, that's sad.

~Himiko

If we push him in the pool, do you think he’ll start malfunctioning?

~Kokichi

Don’t you guys even dare try to test that theory!

Wait.. why are you guys coming so close.. GET AWAY!

~Keebo

**Post #38**

Miu’s top magically just came off..

~Maki

Even I’m disturbed..

~Korekiyo

Miu, put your top back on immediately!

~Kirumi

  
  


**Post #39**

Thanks to Miu, we all got kicked out of the waterpark.. But at least we all had fun! 

~Kaede

Miu, we’re dropping your ass off at the strip club!

~Kokichi

I don't think that threat had the same effects you wanted it to have on her. She is getting a little too excited..

~Ryoma

  
  


**Post #40 July 19th**

I had almost forgotten that we owe Nagito something in exchange for his help in prison..

~Shuichi

I’m sure he has something weird planned for us.

~Ryoma

I’d help but you guys,but you brought this on yourselves.

~Rantaro

We weren’t expecting your help anyway you ass!

~Kokichi

And a nice ass indeed.

~Tenko

What?

~Rantaro

What?

~Tenko

  
  


**Post #41**

I’ve finally made things official with Kaede!

~Shuichi

Congrats buddy! I expect nothing less from my sidekick!

~Kaito

Shuichi is more successful at love than any of us men.

~Kokichi

Not true.

~Korekiyo

Your sister doesn’t count Kiyo.

~Kaito

..

~Korekiyo

I’m the only one who has actually had experience in a relationship. You guys are just amateurs.

~Ryoma

Don’t rub it in our faces!

~Kaito

  
  


**Post #42 July 20th**

Maybe it’s my turn to find me a girlfriend!

~Kaito

We’ll be rooting for you bud.

~Rantaro

I could help you out with that.

~Maki

Really? Thanks Maki Roll! I was thinking maybe asking out one of the girl from the other classes but I don’t know.

~Kaito

Nevermind, help yourself.

~Maki

Oh.. okay.

~Kaito

Kaito you really are an idiot..

~Kaede

  
  


**Post #43**

I CAUGHT TARO AND TENKO HOLDING HANDS AGAIN!!

~Kokichi

Again?

~Ryoma

YOU MENACE!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE!

~Tenko

I told you she was into doing lewd things! Next thing you, they’ll be fucking behind the bushes!

~Kokichi

Ew. 

~Himiko

Himiko, there's nothing wrong with holding hands!

~Tenko

My mom said only married couples hold hands, and she never lies to me.

~Himiko

Not true. See look, I’ll even hold Kaito’s hand just to prove it.

~Tenko

Release his hand. _Now_.

~Maki

Tenko just held someone else's hand, I kinda feel betrayed..

~Rantaro

I didn’t know you were into those kinds of things Rantaro. But it's fine, if that's what you are into then I won't kink shame you.

~Kokichi

I like to explore different things. This is a pretty nice experience for me.

~Rantaro

I didn’t know that Tenko and Rantaro like to exercise!

~Angie

Of course I do! I have to exercise to keep my body in shift-shaft form!

~Tenko

I don’t think that's what she meant.

~Rantaro

Heh.

~Ryoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the other part to this on a later date. I hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm leaving this on a 'To Be Continued..' because I started to realize how long this was getting. Hopefully I'll be able to post the other part soon. I hope you guys enjoyed though, and it'd be nice to let me know what you think of the story so far!


End file.
